


millies home life

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i wondered what her deal was because she just wanted to beat up a clown and then she's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: what made millie join the habitat?





	millies home life

Millie Coulro tended to play alone during recess time. Mostly because she couldn’t find much friends to match her energy and because she wasn’t actually out in the playground. She was homeschooled. The backyard was good enough. Without the rigid classroom structure and being surrounded by peers, she often forgets what grade she was in and that sometimes goes to even her age as well. 

Every now and then her mom would spend some time together practicing golf, most of the time it was just the small scale putt putt courses. Holding onto a club made her feel confident and works her mind to strategize the best angles and force to put out on each swing and steer the ball around curves and away from drops. This was a nice bonding time with her mom. 

They used to go together every week. 

Then it was every other week.   
Month.   
Season. 

It wasn’t that Millie got bored or outgrew it, she still very much enjoys golfing. She would still go to the courses, alone.

When her mom was asked why they don’t hang out as much anymore, she would say that she had a headache, or just didn’t have the time, too busy, too sick, too much work. 

Millie hasn’t seen her face to face for quite a while now. When she was told she would have the house to herself for a few weeks- “a business trip”- she didn’t think of bringing all her friends over to party unsupervised like with what happens in all those movies and shows, she actually got quite frustrated.   
Now she’s in a big stupid, boring, empty house in the summer. All her friends were out at vacation anyway as she’s stuck here. 

But perhaps these colorful flyers posted around can bring her some sort of entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt given that is actually quite sad when you think about it. i left mollies mom to be up to be interpreted on why exactly she can't hang out anymore


End file.
